


The Joys of Springtime

by mk_solo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_solo/pseuds/mk_solo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has come and is nearly gone. Sansa and Petyr have been married for a few months now. When Sansa discovers she is pregnant, she must come up with a way to tell her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Springtime

Sansa woke up with a start. It was earlier than she usually woke, going by the amount of sunlight outside. Sansa looked over to the empty spot beside her, not early enough to catch Petyr asleep, Sansa mused. She barely made it two steps before feeling the urge to empty the contents of last night’s dinner from her stomach. She rushed to her window, and heaved. Sansa never got sick so this was very unusual. The feeling passed quickly, so she called for her lady’s maid, Maera, to help her dress for the day. 

“My lady are you quite well? You look paler than the winter snow.” Maera asked, concerned lining the young girl’s face. 

“I was sick this morning. But I’m quite fine now. Thank you though.” 

Maera smiled, “If I didn’t know any better, I would think my lady is with child.”

Sansa laughed at her comment, but then started thinking it over in her mind. She and Petyr made love quite frequently since their wedding three months ago. It wasn’t outside the realm of possibility. 

Maera could see the wheels turning in Sansa’s mind. “When was your last moon blood, my lady?”

Sansa was trying to remember. It was most definitely more than a fortnight late, Sansa thought. 

Sansa replied, “If I count correctly, my last one was over six weeks ago.” 

Maera looked at Sansa with a kind smile, “It is very possible you are with child, my lady. Would you like me to get the maester?” 

“Yes please, Maera. Better to know sooner rather than later.” Sansa gave a small smile. 

As Maera turned to leave the room she said to Sansa, “What a joyous day. I shall return as quickly as I can.”

Before she left Sansa added, “Maera don’t mention this to anyone please. I would hate to bring about any false hopes.”

Maera nodded, “I completely understand, my lady.”

With the room to herself once more, Sansa began thinking about how her husband would react if she were in fact with child. Would he be happy? She hoped so. Ever since their wedding, Sansa wanted to start a family with Petyr. They never really discussed it in depth. With the so many things left uncertain in the world, Sansa was feeling less than sure about herself. 

Needing fresh air, Sansa moved to sit near a window. She mused to herself, would he want a boy or girl? Sansa wanted nothing more than a little girl to care for. The last of the winter snow was beginning to melt and the first hints of spring were starting to appear. If she were to bring a child into the world she would be grateful to do it in the springtime.

She heard someone knock on the door, “Lady Sansa, I have returned with a maester.”

“Come in.” 

Maera returned with Maester Colmund, a very kind old man. He spoke in a deep voice, “Lady Sansa, Maera tells me you think you may be with child.”

Sansa felt a blush creep to her cheeks, “I’m not positive, by any means, but I did feel sick this morning and I believe my moonblood to be late.”

“When was your last moonblood, my dear?”

“Six weeks ago.” Sansa answered nervously, wringing her hands together. 

“It is entirely possible my dear. I brought with me this liquid. If I may prick your finger, a drop of blood is all we need. If the liquid turns darker blue color, you are with child.”

The old maester placed a large goblet on the table. Sansa never understood how the liquid worked but her mother told her many years ago, the method was full proof. 

“May I, my lady?” Maester Colmund, gestured to Sansa’s finger. 

Sansa nodded and he pricked her finger with a simple needle. She winced at the slight pain but it was not unbearable. The drop of crimson blood fell into the goblet and Sansa held her breath waiting for the results. She elected to close her eyes and waited for the maester to speak.

Maester Colmund said happily, “Congratulations, Lady Sansa. You are indeed with child. By the looks of it you are about two months along. Shall I call Lord Baelish?”

“No, no need to trouble yourself. I’ll tell him tonight. Thank you very much Maester Colmund.” 

Both Maera and Maester Colmund took their leave. Sansa’s head was positively swimming. She and Petyr were going to have a baby. Now how was she going to tell her husband. She knew he wouldn’t be back until supper time due to business with a few local lords. At least she had time to formulate her announcement. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Supper time couldn’t come fast enough. Sansa decided to take her dinner in her chambers, for she still wasn’t feeling very well. She had just finished her dinner when Petyr came barreling into the room, rushing to her side.

“My love, what is the matter? Maera told me you were ill. Are you alright? Have you seen a maester?”

Sansa smiled at her worrying husband. Shaking her head at his rambling questions, she silenced his worry with a kiss. Petyr stilled for a split second but responded to the kiss, melting into Sansa’s arms. 

Sansa giggled and said, “I did see a maester today.”

“What did he say? You are alright aren’t you?” Petyr asked, still confused at what was going on. 

Sansa decided to just come out and say it, “Petyr, I am with child.” 

She held her breath waiting for a response. Petyr seemed dumbstruck by this revelation. He looked up at his wife, in awe. 

Barely above a whisper he asked, “Are you truly?” 

Sansa nodded, “You’re going to be a father.”

Sansa never saw any man smile so wide in her life. He began laughing like he hadn't in years. 

Petyr hugged her tightly but pulled back suddenly, “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Oh you stupid man, a pregnant woman isn’t that fragile. Come here.” 

Sansa sat up and pulled her husband to her in a tender embrace. Petyr got on the bed next to her and began showering her body with loving kisses, paying special attention to her stomach. Still wary of hurting her, Petyr climbed off Sansa and laid next to her. 

“I’m going to be a father.” Petyr was still testing the words on his tongue. He seemed to enjoy how they felt. “Do you know how far along you are?”

“Maester Colmund says about two months.” Sansa said, looking up at her husband. “Are you happy with this news?”

“Oh, Sansa. I don’t know if there are words to describe how happy I am. I never had a loving family of my own. Thank you for giving this gift to me.” Petyr began kissing Sansa’s stomach. 

Sansa laughed to herself, “You certainly played a part in it to, if I recall correctly.”

Petyr smiled up at Sansa, “Oh I recall, quite well. Two months you said? If memory serves, could it have been the time in the bath?”

Sansa blushed fervently at the memory of that night. Petyr had made love to her in the bath, of all places. She had a hard time explaining the excess of water on the floor to her lady’s maids that next morning. 

“You know I think you’re right.” Sansa said, pulling Petyr up for another kiss. 

The kiss quickly turned heated as Sansa moved on top of her husband. She could feel his manhood stirring beneath her. 

“Sansa, are you sure you’re well enough for this?” 

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear “Yes, I’ve had a craving for you all day, Petyr. So much so that I touched myself, wishing you were here with me. But it isn’t the same when you’re gone.”

Needing no further prompting, Petyr flipped them over so he was on top now. 

“You won’t have to do anything tonight, my love. Let me worship you thoroughly.” 

Petyr began planting open mouth kisses on her neck, making sure to mark Sansa as his. He moved down Sansa’s body, removing her layers of clothing as he went. 

Sansa sighed with contentment and smiled wickedly at her husband, “Mmm, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
